The present invention relates to an automatic video recording system for selecting a program and recording it.
Recently, as the personal computer with a television recording function, the hard disk and the DVD recorder become widely used, it has become possible to previously set the timer of the system in order that a desired broadcast program can be selected from an electronic broadcast program schedule and recorded on time, and also to record a long-time program with the timer set. In addition, if the user previously registers user's preference in the system, the programs that the user seems to like can be automatically recorded without particularly ordering to record.
A prior art of this kind of technology is described in JP-A-11-238071.